Moe Mochizuki/Plot
Normal Life Arc Moe Mochizuki was introduced in the series as the class representative assigned to help Kinji Tohyama transition into life at East Ikebukuro High.Volume 12, Chapter 2 During Kinji first day in class, she found his habit of searching for weapons and being on guard based on the sounds in the classroom being similar very puzzling. Later on, she showed concern for Kinji regarding his loneliness among the other students despite trying to get others to bond with him. Also, Moe was very surprised when Kinji tried to hit her neck when she sneaked up behind him, however she became very interest in Kinji due to being curious about him and tried to find out more information. When the school ended Moe became distant to Kinji due to receiving glances from Reki as well as seeing Kinji with her. A few days later, Moe was saved by Kinji from two delinquent students who were bullying and harassing her. After the fight was over, she came back to check on Kinji only to meet Reki holding the bat she took from one of the delinquent students with a scowl look on her face. The next day while Moe was walking her dog, she meet Kinji relaxing at East Ikebukuro Central Park where she treated him to a meal as of way thanking him for saving her. During their meal, they talked about Kinji relationship with girls, how she wanted a boyfriend while eyeing him, and offering to tutor him in Modern Japanese. Then, during Saturday of that week, Moe invited Kinji over to her house as a way to get closer to him, where he meet her younger sister, Saki, which she had to chase out of the house in order to be alone with him. Later, she began showing Kinji what her childhood was like, but was disappointed in how she was unable to get close to him due to his strong defense barriers. As Moe was showing out Kinji while holding his hand, she found that Reki had been waiting outside in the snow the whole time, where Reki gave her a warning to stay away from Kinji in order to protect with Moe counteracting that she is crazy and is stalking him. While Kinji was on his way home with Reki, he found Moe had given a letter, but was unable to read due to Reki confiscating it. After that "study session," Moe kept a distance from Kinji due to being embarrassed by the letter she sent to him. Later, while attending class at Kawai Cram School, Moe witnessed Kinji, under the influence of HSS, fight and beat up Yakuza henchmen and former Pan-Pacific Light-Heavyweight champion, Leon Izawa, with an expression of "What did I just see happen,"Volume 12, Chapter 4 While the fight was occurring, she got the cram school student who were watching it outside back into the building, and then came out to start looking for Kinji after everything cleared up. The next day, Kikuyo Kagataka kidnapped Moe and threaten Kinji to make her disappear in order to lure him back to her after he rejected an offer to join the Yukuza. While being kidnapped, Kikuyo told Moe to her disbelief about her past with Kinji and all of the perverted things he said while in Hysteria Mode before Fjikibayashi, Asao, and Leon busted in, tried and failed to save Moe. During Kinji negotiation for Moe's release with Kikuyo, her people performed a coup d'etat for being a weak leader and were going to sell Kinji and the girls to the Hong Kong Mafia. However, Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) using his stealth technology managed to untie the hostages, place Kinji in Hysteria Mode, and protect them. When Kinji noticed as star coming towards their location, he had Moe and Kikuyo pray to the "Star-Goddess--Quadra,"Volume 12, Chapter 5 also known as Aria H. Kanzaki. While GIII and Aria were taking down and detaining the Yukuza, Kinji manage to get Moe and Kikuyo to safety only to for them return with Moe now armed with a Browning Hi-Power and threatening to shoot the Host. Moe revealed the reason why she came back was to protect Kinji similar to the way Aria protected him. Then, when the Host fired Kinji Beretta at Kikuyo, Moe fired her gun at him as a reflexive response only for the bullet to be intercepted and deflected by GIII's HK USP bullet while Aria bullet from her Government grazed her hand and causing her drop the gun. After the Host was defeated, Kinji had Aria take Moe and Kikuyo into safety while he dealt with the threat on the roof. Several days later Kinji informed Moe, Fujikibayashi, and Asao that he would be transferring out East Ikebukuro High, which sadden her greatly. The next day as Kinji was about to board the train in route back to Academy Island, Moe barely arrived, where she informed him that the police did not come by to question her about firing a gun illegally during incident with Kagataka family due to Aria influence.Volume 13, Chapter 1 As the train was about to leave, Moe requested Kinji give the second button of his Butei uniform due to in Japan it represents a confession of feeling, which he did without knowing the meaning of it. As Moe was going to confess to Kinji, the doors closed with Kinji choosing to not to read her lips. Ranpan Arc While Kinji was in Hong Kong during his mission to take on the Ranpan, Moe and Kikuyo conspired together and informed him via email that they were going to become Butei's much to his dismay.Volume 13, Chapter 2 References Category:Plot